


Fortune

by corruptfiction



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fortuneteller, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sokka hasn't really been introduced yet, This isn't finished, This will be mainly a Zukka fic once he is though, a good ship, fire boy hell yeah, he's the love of my life, just a concept i made, mmmm zuko, which will be in the next chapter, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptfiction/pseuds/corruptfiction
Summary: Zuko gets a fortune and pays it no mind at first. Later, it starts making sense.Jet/Zuko first,Sokka/Zuko later (and is main ship!)





	1. Ba Sing Se

**Author's Note:**

  * For [god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/gifts), [bryan konietzko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bryan+konietzko).



Zuko hadn't really believed the fortuneteller's words all that time ago. He had hardly listened, because what he wanted to hear was where the Avatar was and if Zuko would be able to capture him and regain his honor.  
What the woman had told him instead:  
"You will find your honor where you least expect it right now. You will play part in something far bigger than you realize."

He didn't really want to hear that. But when she saw the look on his face, she grabbed his palm and began to read the love line, an attempt to make him feel better with his love fortune.

"Your soulmate will not be a bender," that wasn't very surprising, if he got back to the Fire Nation he expected to find Mai again, "but they will have other skills that they have learned from training, to fight against the fire nation."

They... What?

Absolutely not.

He would not fall in love with someone who wanted to destroy his nation. How dare she even suggest..?! Zuko hopped up from where he had been sitting, legs crossed. "You would dare to say that to the crown prince of the Fire Nation?!"

The fortuneteller simply rolled her eyes as Zuko huffed and stomped out of the room, ponytail swishing as he went. "I only speak the truth."

Zuko was quick to leave.

+++++

By the time he had met the Avatar's group of misfits he had almost forgotten about the fortuneteller's words. Almost. And when fighting and attempting to capture Aang, he wasn't really thinking about the nonbender fighting the Fire Nation that he would supposedly fall in love with.

And love didn't cross his mind for a long time, until the date with Jin, and with the thoughts of it in his head he realized one thing; he had met someone who fit the description the fortuneteller gave. Until then it hadn't even occured to him that maybe his soulmate could be male. Sure, he had never really loved a woman as more than a friend, and Mai was his girlfriend because it was expected of him, but he didn't think about how he had met someone who fit the description, a description that had no gender specifications.

A nonbender and self-proclaimed 'freedomfighter' named Jet.

And he had definitely missed his shot with Jet.

But then who else? Was it a coincidence that he and Jet met..? Zuko had to assume so. Or maybe that ship hadn't set sail yet, maybe he still had a chance.. He knew Jet was in the city at the least... But Jet would hate him for being a firebender, for not being the innocent Lee that Zuko had claimed to be. And how could Zuko learn to really, truly love someone who was so vehemently against everything Zuko was? If he even got Jet to love him somehow, could he ever love Jet too?

He was shaken from his thoughts by his uncle's voice. "Lee, are you awake? We have to go soon to open up the tea shop. Pao is going to be very upset if we are late!"

Zuko pretended to have just woken up, as though he hadn't been awake and thinking about life right then. He sat up with a fake yawn. "I'll meet you outside in a moment, Uncle."

Head in his hands, Zuko got out of bed.

+++++

Zuko wasn't blind, and he had gone through enough training with his uncle to know a thing or two about sneaking around and about fighting. He could tell when he was being watched, and he almost always felt that unease in the city what with the Dai Li, but this was different. Through the windows of the tea shop, and the apartment. The Dai Li wouldn't care so much, he and 'Mushi' gave them no reason to suspect the two. The glint of a hooked sword in the moonlight as he took the trash out before heading home from the tea shop was a dead giveaway.

"Jet, I know you're up there," His voice was laced with irritation that he didn't actually feel that deeply. "Just come tell me what it is you want from us."

Soft footsteps echoed in the small alley as Jet walked along the rooftop before jumping down in front of Zuko. "Just checking up on you.."

"Every day and night?"

"You knew about that?"

Zuko-- 'Lee'-- sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. It's amazing you managed to stay hidden for so long in the forest you told me about. You aren't very discreet."

"Oh.. sorry, I guess.."

Zuko was about to head back into the tea shop, turning around, but he made eye contact with Iroh through the shop window. Iroh motioned to Jet and then for them to come inside. Zuko grimaced a little but hid it as he turned back to Jet.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?"

+++++

Zuko stood by the window of the little apartment, leaning against the edge and staring out into the night.

Jet had been visiting the tea shop practically daily. He wasn't sure how Jet managed to support his own life, without a job, but somehow he was always available enough to come in for tea and chatter with Iroh.

A familiar figure crouched on the rooftop across the way, getting closer until the light from the apartment illuminated his face.

"How was work today?" Jet's smirk was as smug as ever as he swung himself up to sit in the window, one leg dangling out and the other propped up on the sill.

"The same as always, except this one guy whos usually a regular didn't come in. Missed him."

"What? Who? I come in almost every day and the only regular I've seen is that girl, uh.. Jan? Jen?"

"Jin is her name. And I meant you, idiot."

The tanner boy's cheeks flushed just barely, but Zuko noticed. He let out a soft, genuine chuckle. He didn't laugh often, or smile often, but things in Ba Sing Se were going.. surprisingly well.

Jet licked his chapped lips and Zuko's eyes followed the pink tongue before looking back into Jet's deep eyes. "You missed me, huh, Lee?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Their lips moved against each other quickly. The kiss was messy, with the clashing of teeth and sloppy movements, but neither of them cared. The longer they lingered, the more they could figure out what worked and what didn't, and by the time they had to pull away to take in heavy breaths, it was less of clashing, and more of a dance between the mouths.

Fiery. Passionate. Perfect.

Jet was.. perfect.


	2. Oversharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet finds out about Lee's - or, Zuko's - secret, and they end things.  
> Fast forward and Sokka tells Zuko about his first girlfriend becoming the moon, so Zuko tells him about his relationship with Jet.  
> Zuko doesn't know what happened to him under Lake Laogai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big oof, sorry for not updating for so long. I wasn't feeling it and im not making ANY promises but i do want to eventually do what i said i planned for this fic. Sokka and Zuko WILL be gay disasters together eventually  
> Also sorry the pacing is so extremely screwed up I have No Idea what im doing

Zuko’s arm stretched out over the bed to lay atop the sleeping brown-haired boy beside him. A warm smiles graced his usually-scowling lips, and Jet leaned over to kiss them. 

“Good morning, Lee,” His soft, sleepy voice barely reached Zuko’s ears.

“Morning,” He whispered back. He wished they could stay laying in bed forever, but soon his uncle’s voice came from just outside the door.

“Lee, we have to get to work soon. You boys had better get up.”

Both of the teenagers faces flushed at Iroh’s - or, Mushi’s - awareness of them being together. “I-I’ll meet you out front, I have to get dressed!” At that they could hear Iroh’s chuckle as he started to leave.

Zuko’s got ready, flustered and rushing while Jet sat uncaringly on the bed. “I’ll probably go hang out with Smellerbee and Longshot later, but I’ll meet you later after you get off work?”

“Sure, have fun and say ‘hi’ for me!” Zuko kissed his boyfriend’s cheek before going to meet his uncle and get to his job.

 

+++++

 

Uncle let Zuko get off of work early when Jin wanted to hang out with him. She led him to her favorite area, but the lights weren’t lit.

Zuko took care of that.

He didn’t know that Jet had seen him from a nearby rooftop.

 

+++++

 

Jet hadn’t shown up to the apartment just before bed like usual, despite visiting nearly every night. Zuko figured maybe he wasn’t coming at all and laid down to sleep, until the brunet flung himself off a nearby roof through the window, hook swords out and at the ready.

“Hey, what’s got you so mad..?”

“You’re a firebender.”

“Jet, don’t say crazy-”

“I am not crazy! I saw you! I know you’re a firebender! I can’t believe I fucking trusted you! I.. I thought you were actually a good guy who cared about others, but you’re one of  _ them _ .”

Before Zuko could stop him, the other boy was gone through the window just as quickly as he had appeared.

 

+++++

 

The usual brooding Zuko was back after Ba Sing Se, at least for a little while, but then he ran off to join the Avatar and train him in firebending. For once he was happy  _ and _ himself. He didn’t have to pretend to be someone he wasn’t: no pressure to be some perfect son like in the Fire Nation, no secret about his identity like Ba Sing Se. If only Jet had gotten to see the good in him.. Maybe they could have worked out.

Zuko was focussed on other things for a while. Like defeating his father and saving the world from total destruction when Sozin’s Comet would come. Those things were a  _ little  _ preoccupying. He had nearly forgotten about his fortune, after all it had been so long, until he heard Sokka mention his first  _ girlfriend _ who turned into the moon.

Ah, so Sokka liked women then. And had planned to be with one.

“That’s rough, buddy.” Zuko tried to sound more sorry for Sokka, but in all honesty he was feeling sorry for himself. Was he really ever going to find someone, a soulmate, the perfect person for him? Sokka sounded like he had found that person and then lost her. The water tribe nonbender was still sad over her, and Zuko couldn’t blame him, but it was disappointing to check out a guy only to find him hung up on someone else.

Zuko found himself admiring Sokka’s defined body, toned arms and torso on display in the warm-weather version of his outfit. And when they would bath in springs or lakes it was even more obvious. Despite Katara making fun of Sokka’s mirror poses, Zuko saw why he did them. The water tribe warrior looked good, and he knew it. And his eyes.. The ocean blue stood out compared to his darker skin, and they drew the firebending prince in. He was perfectly willing to drown in those pools.

Sokka didn’t miss the way Zuko eyed him, as though he were something to eat. He still didn’t trust the firebender all that much, despite growing closer, and at first he had assumed it was a predatory gaze. Now, though, it was comforting to realize it was admiring, and he made sure to lean against the side of the hot air balloon in a way that showed off the curvature of his back while still appearing nonchalant.

“Have you ever met someone called Madam Wu?”

Well that was an interesting subject. 

“She was the worst! Everyone immediately believed whatever she said and it almost got her entire village killed. We had to save them from themselves. Why?”

“Oh. She gave me a fortune once, a long time ago.”

“Don’t tell me, you believed her?”

“Well, so far she’s been right. She said I wouldn’t find my honor where I expected at the time, and that I would play a part in something bigger than I thought. Still working on the soulmate part of it, though.”

“Oh, and what did she say about your soulmate?”

Zuko shrugged, cheeks flushing light pink under his pale skin.

“She told me they wouldn’t be a bender, but they’d have other skills. Skills they learned to fight the Fire Nation. I thought I met a guy who fit it once, but.. Things didn’t work out with him.”

“Oh,” Sokka stared off into the clouds, avoiding looking at Zuko. “What happened?”

“Well, remember when I was in Ba Sing Se and your sister found me? Well, before that my uncle and I had been living in the lower town. We had met this group of kids, they called themselves ‘Freedom fighters’, and their leader, Jet, asked for my help getting food for the people on the ship,” Zuko’s lips turned up at the memory,”I helped, and then in the city we stayed friends, and eventually we were more..” The smile fell from his face, “Until he found out I was a firebender. He hated me after that. I never saw him again.”

Sokka didn’t have the heart to tell him what happened at Lake Laogai.


End file.
